


Pain

by AstroLatte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A really late valentines day fic, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roughness, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, So Married, Spanking, Yuuri Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: "Viktor’s punishment is supposed to be humiliating and overwhelming. His wrists, tied to their bed frame above his head, are bound as tightly as his ankles. He’s spread out naked, his eyes narrow as they look up at Yuuri, who is doing everything in his power to keep from giving his husband the dirtiest side-eye of his life."In which Viktor wants to try bondage, but Yuuri can't get his husband to shut up for more than five minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a belated Valentine's Day fic, because there's no due date for smut.

Viktor’s punishment is _supposed_ to be humiliating and overwhelming. His wrists, tied to their bed frame above his head, are bound as tightly as his ankles. He’s spread out naked, his eyes narrow as they look up at Yuuri, who is doing everything in his power to keep from giving his husband the dirtiest side-eye of his life, almost giving up on this endeavor all together. 

Almost. 

“What now?” he sighs, running his hand through his hair, even without his glasses Yuuri knew Viktor well enough to sense when he was pouting. “Do you want to try it with the blindfold again?”

Viktor turns to the object, the dark purple fabric lying facedown on the wood floor of their bedroom. After slipping it on for a grand total of ten seconds, Viktor had complained about vertigo and they had given up on the idea. “No…”

“Then what?”

“Maybe this isn’t working?”

“What’s not working about it?” Yuuri motions to the ropes wrapped around Viktor’s ankles. “Are the ropes too tight?”

“That’s not it, but I can’t really move,” Viktor shakes his head, looking back up at Yuuri. The side-eye escapes and the look his husband sends him make Viktor’s face heat in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Is that the kind of punishment you wanted?” Yuuri teases, watching as Viktor worries his bottom lip with his teeth, a look that sends warms his heart as he remembers he’s the only person in the world aware of Viktor Nikiforov’s nervous habits. The warmth quickly spreads lower when Viktor looks up at Yuuri, his eyes a bottomless ocean. Remembering his current situation, standing in nothing but tight black briefs, Yurri positions himself on the bed. Crawling over to his husband, taking his face in his hand. “Do you want to stop?”

“...that’s not the safe word.” 

Yuuri laughs, his breath causing the silver hairs framing his husband’s face to whip around. It’s gotten longer in the off season. 

“Sorry,” he smiles, softly running the pad of his thumb along Viktor’s cheek, “Do you want to call _mango_?”

“Heh...no,” Viktor sighs and Yuuri can feel himself getting harder. After an hour of them trying to figure out bondage knots and safe words, Yuuri still couldn’t figure out why Viktor had even suggested the idea when the simple action of watching the other man _breathe_ was enough to get Yuuri to pin him against the wall.

“Then...what do you want?” Yuuri’s question travels as hot breath across Viktor’s ear, his lips lowering to graze against the sensitive skin on his neck. “Tell me…”

“Ah! Yuuri!”

Before being tied up, they attempted spanking. Yuuri, feeling embarrassed, tapped his husband with a paddle that reminded him of when his teammates in Detroit would play table tennis at bars. After a few soft pads, it got Viktor squirming, but from the awkwardness. When the paddle had joined the fate of the blindfold, Viktor settled to being tied up to the headboard instead.

“Should I remind you that this was your idea,” Yuuri whispers, his teeth nipping at Viktor’s earlobe playfully. “ _Vitya_ ~”

“ _Fuck_ …” Viktor hisses, throwing his head back against the board. “Yuuri...please…”

“Please what?” Yuuri hums because he’s _savoring_ this moment. He knows that this was another one of Viktor’s half-baked ideas, most likely brought upon by seeing those trailers of that new American movie. But Yuuri knows he doesn’t need blindfolds or paddles to put Viktor over the edge - even though of view of his husband bounded and wanton is gorgeous - he can do it with his lips.

Another nip has Viktor full-on _whining_ , sounding pitiful and Yuuri hasn’t even done anything yet. He leans back on his heels, enjoying the sight as he runs his fingers gently over Viktor’s abs, getting the man to blush as his fingers linger lower, stopping right before his hair grows thick.

He’s got Viktor blushing and Yuuri loves that he can see how hard he’s got him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, more breath than words, as he pulls against the ropes. “Turn me around...and fuck me…”

Yuuri nods once, leaning forward to release the ties from Viktor’s wrists, releasing them from the headboard but still bounded together. Leaning back, he eyes the ropes left on his ankles and an idea floats into his mind.

“Viktor,” he whispers, leaning down to give his husband a quick peck and tugs on his ropes, “Can I try something?”

Viktor’s eyes follow Yuuri’s to the ties and he nods, eagerly. Yuuri smiles, kissing him again, and effortless removes the bounds from his ankles. Yuuri steps out of his boxers, taking his hard cock into his hand. Slowly, Viktor turns over on his stomach and squeaks in surprise when he feels Yuuri’s warm hands wrapping the rope around his thighs. When he looks over his shoulder, Yuuri is still smiling, his hard cock pressed against the back of his thigh.

“Promise to say mango if you don’t like it.”

“Of c-course,” and that’s all he can manage before Yuuri spreads his cheeks apart and spanks his sensitive hole. “AH!”

He can’t do anything with his thighs bound together, as Yuuri spreads wider and taps at his sensitive hole to get him whimpering and squirming. 

“Yes...I don’t need a paddle for this,” Yuuri smiles between another spank. Viktor moans in reply and Yuuri runs his fingers gently over him before spanking his hole more harshly. “I don’t need that to make you feel good, _Vitya_.”

“Oh god, please….please….” Viktor whines, pushing his ass closer to his husband. “I’ve already…” 

“Hmm?” Yuuri muses, bringing his hand to his mouth so he can run his tongue over his index and middle finger wetly. Viktor’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head from his shoulder, moaning loudly as he tugs against his still bound hands.

“Prepped….please, please, _please_ ,” he hisses and Yuuri slips the two fingers into Viktor’s hole, already wet, and crooks them over his sweet spot. Victor leans forward and whines into the mattress, clenching greedily around his fingers and loving the way Yuuri scissors them open. Two fingers isn’t enough but it’s something and Yuuri gets to watch Viktor fall apart as he strokes his prostate and then fucks his most sensitive parts.

"You're so noisy, _Vitya."_  

He can’t do nothing with his thighs bound together as he’s fucked slowly with Yuuri’s fingers. Viktor’s whining, cock untouched and dripping as Yuuri pushes into him over and over. It’s cruel and he’s so tight in this position, hole stretched as he takes Yuuri’s third finger. 

“Y-Yuuri! Ah! I-I’ll do anything…” Viktor sounds pitiful and completely overstimulated by the way Yuuri’s finger drags over his prostate. “Please!”

“I want to keep going, _Vitya_ ,” he coos, removing his hand to run his wet fingers across his husband’s face. Viktor's mouth opens to suck each of Yuuri’s digits, like they’re a gift. “And after, I want to flip you back over, place your legs over my shoulder and fuck into you hard and rough until you’re screaming my name.” 

The moans Viktor exhales around Yuuri’s fingers are nothing less than sinful.

"Fuck me..." he sighs dreamily, and Yuuri slips into him like a glove. Once Viktor’s hole is filled, the rest of Viktor’s ass and thighs get the feel of Yuuri’s hand. He gets spanked for not clenching around Yuuri’s cock and gets another over his thighs when he tries to muffle the sounds he’s making.

“I want to hear you.”

Viktor looks helpless, tied up as he’s spanked and fucked and that’s the point of it all. Viktor’s supposed to feel embarrassed - he _wanted_ to.

“Do you like this?” Yuuri asks, voice hoarse. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes... _ooh_...yes...” he moans, even louder than before. “Let me come…please! Yuuri..ahh!” He gets spanked hard for those words. The hits of Yuuri’s hand are in time with the thrusts of his hips and his oversensitive body struggles to handle it all.

“Ah! Ah! I-!” Viktor cries out and the torment eases a little when Yuuri's pace begins to slow.

“But you wanted punishing here,” Yuuri says and there’s a finger circling Viktor’s stretched and filled hole. The noises Viktor make are absolutely lewd as he's pressed facedown in the mattress. “Let me hear you,  _Vitya._ ”

Viktor turns his head over his shoulder, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and pupils blown wide with lust. Yuuri holds back a moan, the look enough to send him reeling.

“Y-Yes…” Viktor’s eyes roll back when one of Yuuri’s thrusts are particularly deep. "M-more, Yuuri..."

“You’re so greedy for punishment, _Vitya…”_

Viktor’s eyes roll back as Yuuri makes good on his promise, pulling out to flip the taller man back on his back. He gasps, losing his words as he takes Yuuri all the way in again. His eyes shut, wrists falling forward as they cover part of his face with the rope's extra slack. 

“But you like it when I punish you, right? Maybe I’ll start playing with your pretty nipples too, would you like that?” Yuuri’s fingers begin pinching at his nipples now, making the little nubs erect and red and causing Viktor’s mouth to fall open. He stops to lean forward, leave a chaste kiss on cold gold of his husband’s wedding band. Viktor looks up at him, boneless and breathless.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Yuuri whispers, lovingly. Adoringly. In the way that only they could to each other. He hears another whimper and looks down to see Viktor leaning up to take Yuuri’s mouth in a wet, hot kiss.  

 “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Viktor answers desperately against Yuuri’s mouth, before getting another hard slap on the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at Astrolatte.tumblr.com to swoon over these gay figure skaters and their relationship goals.


End file.
